


Empty box

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisato Twins, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sneaking around the dorms is dangerous enough but dropping stuff? Shinji is tired and all his juniors are too sassy.





	Empty box

Shinji felt as though he was committing a crime. The honest truth was that he was just carefully sneaking around. It was not exactly a crime. He just wanted to avoid questions. Firstly it was no one’s business what he was doing. Secondly, he did not exactly have a damn explanation for the whys.

All he knew was that he was doing this. Damn it to hell he was serious about this. He knew better, he had never planned on letting it get this far but if everyone had minded their business from the start Shinjiro would not be in this situation now.

But he was and he and Aki were up to their necks with it. Shinji no longer could keep his hands to himself. neither of them could. They were not exactly flaunting it but Aki was noticeably possessive outside of the dorms.

His eyes lingered. He was always back to back with Shinji when they had to fight. He was always one step away and the damn idiot always had something smart to say when they were with others.

The other thing about Aki was that it was a damn good thing Shinji usually dressed heavily to begin with. Aki bit, he left marks and forget sneaking around. If anyone saw him shirtless for certain they would know what was going on. Shinji had no excuses to what was going on there. Not a single explanation either.

But he seriously liked it. He liked that part about Aki although he would punch anyone that tried to force such an admission out of him.

Shinji glanced back into Aki’s room. Aki was watching him a smug smile on his face as he shrugged into a clean shirt. So damn confident the damn idiot. “Air out the room.” Shinji hissed as he closed the door behind him. He felt hot all over.

He felt more than hot, there was a soreness in his limbs. His neck still felt as though it was on fire. He could still hear Aki’s whispers. He could still feel his fingers damn him to hell.

But damn him for craving it so much too. Shinji had promised himself. swore to himself he was only going to go to Aki’s room two times a week. No more than that. Maybe they could hang out more but he would not go to Aki’s room more than twice a week.

This was his third time damn it all to hell. Not only was it his third time but the week had just begun too. He was bad at self control.

The worst thing about it all was that he just knew he would end up in Aki’s room the next day. Hell, Shinji wanted to go back into Aki’s room and spend the night. He knew Aki would want that. He had been hinting to that all this time.

But Shinji was holding out. He still had two things. His pride and his common sense. Who knew what a sleepover between them could turn into?

For all he knew it could be just the way it used to be when they were kids. Or it would be simple. Just the two of them sleeping until morning. Or Aki’s idiot side could awaken and Shinji would be in trouble and he would have to fend off Aki’s wrestling spirit.

Shinji sighed as he pushed away from Aki’s door. Whatever. He would deal with the problems as they came. Right now, he had managed to escape. He could go back to his room and talk himself into not coming back to Aki’s room tomorrow.

Maybe he could lock himself up with Koromaru and Ken or something. That would be a perfect distraction.

Shinji took a step as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Something dislodged and fell to the ground. he glanced at the ground, froze at the empty box that had dropped from him before a soft cough caught his attention.

When he saw amused red eyes staring at him Shinji felt himself chill. When the eyes flicked to the ground pointedly and went back to him before they went pointedly past him Shinji knew he was going to experience hell. What the hell was she doing on this floor?

“Leader.” He hissed as he tried to kick the box behind himself. “Goodnight.” His mind was racing.

“Shinjiro-senpai.” Minako had a bright grin like she knew she had managed to get him. “Good night senpai.” She glanced at the box again pointedly before she glanced at the door behind him. “I see you were hanging out with Akihiko-senpai.” Shinji swore as she got close to him, knelt quickly and took up the empty box before he could move. “Hm.” She giggled. “I see.”

“Shut up and give me that.” Shinji growled as he snatched it away. “What are you even doing on this floor anyway? You shouldn’t be hanging around here.”

“I came to see Minato and it doesn’t matter if I’m on this floor or not.” Minako rolled her eyes. “He’s me. I’ve lived as him. There isn’t much I haven’t see or done when it comes to him as me. This is a new one though.” She grinned at the box before Shinjiro tucked it away. “Seriously Senpai?”

“There are limits.” Shinjiro hissed as he looked away from her gaze. “And I don’t care what the two of you did or what deal you made to get this timeline. It isn’t decent for a girl to be wandering around on this floor. You never know what can happen or who will talk.” He avoided her gaze. “Even if you’re going to see Minato you shouldn’t be-“

“I get it.” Minako stepped back with a soft laugh. “Although if I hadn’t come to see him I wouldn’t have seen something so interesting.” She sighed. “I did notice the box was empty.” Shinjiro flushed at her words. “If you want… I have some. So does Minato. We wouldn’t mind giving you some Senpai.”

“Shut up.” Shinji growled as he brushed past her. His ears were burning. “And why the hell do the two of you have those anyway?”

“Junpei gave Minato some and Minato gave me.” Minako called after him. “If you want to know why I’ll be happy to tell you senpai. It’s a bit racy though. I don’t know if you’ll want to hear it.”

“Just my luck to get settled with a bratty leader.” Shinji growled as he left towards his room. “Brats both of them.”

X

“She has condoms?” Aki made a face as he leaned against the desk in his room. “I don’t feel comfortable hearing about that. I bet I know what it’s for too. Honestly, she’s too carefree. She might be the leader but she still needs someone to look out for her.”

“Then you talk to her.” Shinji buried his face into Aki’s pillow and fought the urge to scream. Aki’s scent lulled his body into relaxing and he sighed into it. “She runs circles around me every time I try to talk to her. It’s like she knows exactly what I want to say before I say it so she runs me off before I can get there.”

“It’s better than Minato.” Aki groaned before he sat on the edge of his bed. Shinji sighed at the warm hand that smoothed against his back. It was so strong. So calmly and the pressure felt good. “I swear every time I think I understand him he gets more baffling. Now that you add Minako to him I have no idea what he is going to say or do next.”

“We have troublesome leaders.” Shinji grumbled into the pillow. “I can’t believe they are going to be in our business like this.”

“Well they are our leaders.” Aki sighed as he leaned over Shinji. Shinji hid his smile in the pillow as Aki straddled him and began to rub his shoulders. “For the sake of the team they need to know a few things. They need to know if we are compromised. But I do think they like teasing their senpais.”

“That brat Minato.” Shinji sighed into the pillow as Aki’s hands moved lower. “Can you believe he offered me condoms? He’s laughing at us. He’s seriously laughing at us.”

“He offered me condoms too. Junpei as well.” Aki grumbled as his fingers worked a knot in Shinji’s back. “I can’t believe our juniors.”

“Little shits most of them.” Shinji sighed as Aki worked the knot away.

“But they do care about us.” Aki snickered before he pressed a kiss to Shinji’s back. He shivered wishing that the contact was to skin instead of to his shirt. “Hey lift up a bit.” Aki said softly. Shinji sat up and shivered when Aki’s hands wrapped around him.

“Hey, I can’t exactly take off my shirt like this.” Shinji whispered while Aki began to lightly kiss the side of his neck.

“You’re right.” Aki murmured while his fingers trailed under Shinji’s shirt. “That reminds me. Did you accept the condoms?”

“Of course.” Shinji laughed. “I’m not wasteful.”

“Good.” Aki laughed as he helped Shinji throw off his shirt. “Neither am I. I took them too.” The shirt flew to the side of the bed as Aki wrapped him back up in his arms. “Good to know that we’re on the same page.”

 


End file.
